1. Technical Field
This invention relates to handheld tools and, more particularly, to a multipurpose handheld tool for providing a variety of implements, in one unit, that are typically used by professional bartenders.
2. Prior Art
Tending bar can be a fun and rewarding career. Whether pouring icy cold beers at the local tavern, blending coladas and daiquiris at a beach front resort, or serving cosmopolitans in a Manhattan nightclub, bartending can be an exciting way to meet new, interesting people and earn great money in the process. Most bartenders earn an hourly salary, plus receive generous tips from their customers. With today's standard tip being 20% of the customer's total bill, tending bar can indeed be a profitable career choice. In fact, many large bars and restaurants offer their bar staff full benefits and comprehensive insurance plans. Bartenders who work for major hotel chains and airlines also receive perks such as free lodging or reduced price airfare around the world. Additionally, many prefer working the evening hours that most bartending jobs afford and the ability to choose the bar or restaurant surroundings that best suit their individual personality.
As with many professionals, bartenders depend on a variety of implements when completing their work. Whether a wine knife utilized to remove the stiff foil seal from the top of a wine bottle, a flashlight used to illuminate a customer's bill, or a bottle opener designed to effortlessly flip the cap off a bottle of icy cold beer—there are countless tools utilized when bartending which must be readily available at all times.
Further, items such as a cigar cutter for use in nipping the end off a customer's cigar, or a pen to be lent to a couple who wishes to exchange phone numbers—bartenders must keep a wide array of implements on hand not only to execute bartending tasks, but also to keep customers happy in the process. Unfortunately, keeping these many tools and instruments neat and organized when on the job can be problematic. Stuffed into an apron pocket, various size openers, flashlights, pens and similar instruments can be extremely bulky and heavy. Placed in a storage drawer, items stored haphazardly can be difficult to locate when needed.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The multipurpose handheld tool is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing a variety of implements, in one unit, that are typically used by professional bartenders. The device is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.